MarcelinexBonnibel
by Cruel Damisela
Summary: One-shots de esta pareja. Rated M por futuras escenas subidas de tonos ;3. Mal summary pero por favor, pasen y lean!


**Hora de aventura no me pertenece. Solo secuestro a sus personajes para humillarlos un poquitito de nada: 3**

 **Mi chicle especial**

 **Marceline POV**

-¡CORRE, TIENES QUE HACER LA MOVIDA COMBO PARA DERRO…

Finn apenas pudo terminar la frase cuando fui derrotada por Flojo Sam por millonésima vez. Harta del continuo fracaso arroje el mando dándole sin querer a BMO que se sobo la pantalla por el golpe.

-¡Hey¡ Ten cuidado.

-Lo siento BMO.

-¿Y si vemos una peli de espías?- sugirió el humano mientras hacía poses extrañas de karate.

\- Todo lo que quieras mientras que no tenga nada que ver con este estúpido juego.

-Guay

Finn comenzó a buscar en un armario que rebosaba películas tirando hacia atrás aquellas que no eran de su agrado, BMO recogía aquellas cintas que se encontraban en el suelo suspirando pesadamente. Por otro lado yo me puse a levitar y hacer pompas con mi chicle de fresa, cada una más grande que la anterior hasta que Finn interrumpió mi pequeño entretenimiento.

-Oye Marceline, ¿te quedan más chicles para mí?

No pude esconder la sonrisa que se me forma al recordar de donde venía este delicioso chicle. Mire al chico que traía varias películas entre sus manos, todas de espías.

-Veras Finn, este es un chicle especial que ha creado la Princesa Chicle para mí.

 **Flashback**

Siento como sus rosados dedos se enredan en mi pelo, empujándome más aun hacia su dulce intimidad que no puedo parar de lamer.

-Marcy…. Yo…

No hace falta que me diga más. Con tan solo ver su cara sé que está a punto de llegar al clímax. Chupo con más intensidad esa sensible zona provocando la salida de fuertes jadeos de su boca, en poco segundo siento como Bonniebel aprieta mi cabeza que esta entre sus piernas y arquea su espalda debido a la intensidad del orgasmo. Yo continúo lamiendo todo su sexo llevándome a mi boca aquellos jugos que vienen de ella, que ciertamente se me antojan dulces. Sin embargo noto algo extraño, todo lo que he lamido de la princesa tienen una textura extraña, me recuerda a…

-Marcy- la princesa me llama con un tono muy sensual, me acerco a ella y la beso para después abrazarla.

Mientras ella descansa su cabeza en mi pecho, comienzo a mascar la sustancia tan dulce de mi princesa llamando su atención.

-Marcy ¿Qué tienes en la boca?

Sin poder evitarlo le respondo haciendo una pompa con sus jugos que han quedado en mi boca provocando que el rostro de mi princesa cambie a un rojo tomate, me rio ante la cara que me muestra. Sin embargo mis carcajadas paran cuando siento su mano apretándome las mejillas.

-Escúpelo, ahora mismo- me dice en tono enfadado.

-Nif hablaf- respondo como puedo.

Mi princesita continua apretando aumentado progresivamente la fuerza que emplea al igual que su enfado. A pesar de todo el gran esfuerzo, mis mejillas doloridas lo confirman, no consigue sacarme el "chicle".

-Muajajajajaja, no has podido derrotarme Bonniebel- digo mientras la abrazo muy fuerte y continúo haciendo pompas.

En este momento ella tiene escondido su rostro en mi cuello. Pasa un buen rato hasta que empiezo a sentir besos en mi piel que van ascendiendo a mi oreja.

-Eres mala conmigo Marcy- susurra en mi oído para después morder delicadamente el lóbulo.

Ella empieza un placentero camino de besos, lamidas y mordisco por mi torso hasta que decide atacar con un beso profundo. Su lengua juega con la mía y he de admitir que me encanta cuando se pone dominante. El beso se acaba más pronto de lo que deseo. Miro a la princesa y solo encuentro una expresión de victoria que me confunde. Ella se levanta de la cama confundiéndome más y no comprendo nada hasta que veo como tira el "chicle" a la papelera sintiendo en ese momento el vacío en mi boca.

-¡Como has podido!

-Esto demuestra que más vale maña que fuerza.

Contemplo su sonrisa y como vuelve a la cama acurrucándose de nuevo en mí. Simplemente no me podía creer que utilizase un truco como ese para sacarme el "chicle". Pero esto aún no había terminado.

-Pero… ¿Qué haces?

Agarro sus muñecas con una de mis manos mientras que la otra se aventura por su abdomen. Le doy un beso corto para luego mirarla.

-Ese "chicle" que acabas de tirar era el más delicioso que he probado en mi vida, así que voy a tener uno en mi boca y no va a ser el de la papelera.

Por su mirada sé que ha adivinado mis intenciones pero no la dejo replicar ya que de nuevo la beso y empiezo acariciar esas zonas de su piel que la vuelven loca de excitación.

-Ahhhh… Marceline ¡Por glob¡

Al final de nuestra sesión amatoria consigo mayor cantidad de ese delicioso "chicle" de mi querida princesa.

 **Flashback end**

Obviamente no le cuento la historia y antes de que me pida explicaciones alguien llama a la puerta de la casa, Finn va abrirla y yo solo puedo pensar en cierta personita de color rosa.

-Hola Princesa Chicle ¿Qué tal?

\- Hola Finn, veras tenemos un problema en el reino y necesito….

Deja de hablar cuando me ve detrás del chico. Le doy mi sonrisa más maliciosa y hago una gran pompa con su "chicle" , este se revienta y quito los restos de mi cara para luego meterlos de nuevo en mi boca del modo más sexy que alguna vez he mostrado. Bonniebel tiene la boca totalmente abierta y Finn gira su rostro para ver qué es lo que perturbaba a la chica.

-Oye princesa, ¿Me podrías dar un poco del chicle que le diste a Marceline?

-¡NI HABLAR!- gritamos las dos a la vez provocando que el chico se asustase ante la intensidad de nuestra voz.

 **Y con esto el fin del primer one-shot (Inspirado en cierta imagen picantona de esta pareja ^/^). Gracias a todos aquellos que leáis estas pequeñas historias que salen de mi alocada mente. He de advertir que no podre actualizar muy seguido debido a que no tengo internet y voy mendigando Wi-Fi a mis amigos pero en cuanto pueda subo otro. Acepto sugerencias y criticas (Pero no sean malos que es mi primerito Fic T.T)**

 **Se despide, CD.**


End file.
